


He’ll be fine

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: little correction....





	He’ll be fine

"But Jude's used to be disappointed. He'll be fine ...." Lucas said something else but he doesn't listen him any more.  
... disappointment ???? Zero echoes in the ears a few seconds when he hears himself shouting louder than he intended "Lucas!"  
He didn't intend or planned anything, to be honest, only one of his mind when he was in a couple of steps in front of Lucas, who stopped when he called his name...  
And then the first punch, which both surprised. Then the second one, from which Lucas falls to his knees "WTF ??" Lucas yelled, watching the half frightened half-heartedly at Zero while shaking his hand a couple of times.  
"Used to disappointment ???" Zero threatens to look down at him, while a few people who accidentally find here not start pulling him off Lucas.  
Zero didn't think of a hand that began to swing. Not even to the people who separated him from Lucas. He thinks of Jude who didn't deserve this from all the people in this world. He only had the goddamn happiness of being disappointed by anyone whom he loved.  
Peter came and only looked at him and sent him to the locker room. When Zero tries to say something, Peter just mumble "We'll talk later" and extend to the hall.

Zero is sitting in the empty locker room. From the distance he hear the screeching of the crowd. Obviously, the second half began. He is disgusting to himself. Not because he hit a fool, he deserved it. But more than all he deserved this, because "used to disappointment" primarily referring to him.  
Why I'm such an asshole? Whether you're acting like this to someone you love?  
Jude didn't look for the towers and cities, he just asked what he was offering.  
While contemplating, the door opened, Jude entered and sat next to him "Let me see?" And Zero stretched out his stingy fist and put it in Jude's palm without a word. Quietly sob when Jude turns to see it better. "What he said to you?" Jude asks decisively.  
Zero looks at the floor. He feels again as a boy Leo has beaten whenever he has a bad will. He felt helpless and miserable. What can he tell him? Had he been zero of a man, and gave him another disappointment in his life?  
"OK" Jude rose and pulled him for the other hand, and he stood up too. Jude open the door and push him out "If you don't, I'll ask Lucas." Zero walked with him without a word.

Lucas is still sitting in the corridor and holding a bloody wig on his lips. When he saw Zero approach, he stood up frightened, but Jude came first and showed him to sit. To his surprise, Jude doesn't seem a nervous, but resolutely and more than ever it reminds him of the Oscars "Well?" Jude turn to Zero, then waved his head toward Lucas.  
Zero stands a few steps behind when Lucas dares to say something "You didn't come to apologize? It will not save you from the lawsuit ..." Jude looked at him, and Lucas interrupted the sentence and looked back at Zero.  
"Tell him what you told me?" Zero silently murmured.  
Lucas could hardly hear the question. He understands that his word is now against Zero. He thinks his tactic is the best and says "Nothing. He hit me for no reason"  
He just didn't expect Jude to know Zero well. He was a fool, but he knew he wouldn't lie to him. Better said, he didn't want to say anything, that meant he wanted to protect him.  
"Really? He sacrificed his career for nothing?"  
Lucas is a rotter, but he is not stupid and he turns to the story "Maybe I said something about you and me having sex ... and something about Oscar ..."  
"That's better" Jude threatened to get close to him. "It is not something that he would hit you... well?"  
Lucas removed his handkerchief from his mouth, counting on Jude compassion, but again he was wrong. Jude is just screaming now, so Lucas finally cries out "maybe I said something about you ... I don't understand he's not his agent anymore?"  
Jude no longer pays attention to him, now turns to Zero "So?" Zero still holding the injured hand next to the body. "Okay" Jude turns to the heels and bends towards the exit without looking back.

Zero now doesn't know what to do, so he goes after him. Finds him on the parking lot "Jude, I'm sorry, this is all my fault..." Jude unlocks the car and saves the bag without paying attention to him. Zero has deja vu the night when he told him to love him.  
If he ever wanted something more than basketball, it was Jude. He will do everything to bring him back "Jude? Look at me" put hand on his "It doesn't matter what he said or what I did. I was stupid, but please give me another chance."  
Jude looks at him, as if he wants to assess whether he is serious and then as always put someone else in front "Are you going to change? Where are your things?" Zero laughs for the first time after the incident. "I don't care, are you gonna give me something to wear?" he wink and leaned over to him and kissed him.  
Lucas stands at the door of the Arena and pulls out the cell phone and blinks a couple of times thinking that now has the ace in his sleeve.  
And again he was wrong. This time Zero didn't care. He wants the whole world to know that Jude is just his. And even at the cost of a career, glory, money ... Nothing is more valuable than Jude smile that gives him through the car while opens him passenger's door....


End file.
